harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Shaniline Riley
Shaniline "Shan" Riley (August 2 - Present) is a Half-Blood Witch/Veela born to to Half-Blood Wizard Nate Riley and Half-blood witch/Veela Dominique Weasley. She is an only child and the cousin to Ashlynn Lupin, Jocelynn Lupin. Through her father Nate she is part of the Riley family. Through her mother Dominique, she is part of the Weasley Family and the Delecour Family. Early Life Shaniline was born and raised in Australia, though she also spent much time in the U.K. due to her maternal family members living there. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Shaniline Riley was sorted into Ravenclaw house during her first year. Shaniline met her roommate and future bestie Natasha Monet during the Start of term feast. The girls where trilled to be paired as roommates, as this easied their fear of rooming with total strangers. Shaniline's cousin Dillon Zabini started Hogwarts the same year except he was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Shaniline, Natasha, and Dillon would often spend time together in the Ravenclaw common room. Year 2 During Dillon and Shaniline's second year at Hogwarts their cousins Jasper Potter, Alexis Potter , Parker Malfoy, Oliver Woods and Beatriz Woods start their first year at Hogwarts. Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Shaniline is very lovely with crystal blue eyes, fair skin, and long pale blonde hair. She is 5'7", and she's been that height since her preteens, having sprouted early. Being taller made her stand out, but it also made it easier to make friends since the girl that was taller than all the boys as a threat. Personality and Traits Shaniline is very reserved, noticeably the opposite of her mother in that sense. She is sweet and finds enjoyment in many things. Shanline is shy and unsure of herself. She hates her veela side, for it makes many girls dislike her, and boys only interested in her appearance. She has yet to discover herself, though her cousin Jocelynn claims she'll be someone to warship once she gains some confidence. She is socially awkward, saying odd things at the wrong time. She bites her lip after she says something especially unusual, realizing a moment too late. Shaniline loves animals and magical creatures, sometimes finding them easier to talk to than people. Shaniline is a bit naive when it comes to trusting people. She is very mature about forgiving people, even when she is no strangers to bullies. Despite her appearance, she loves to be barefoot outside more than anything else. She is often seen laying on the Hogwarts lawn, sunbathing by the Black Lake, or climbing in trees. She is frequently compared to her mother, though the people that no her well know that she has the pure heart and adventurous side of her father. Relationships Family Shaniline is the daughter to Dominique and Nate Riley. Romantic Emmett Kohl Emmett cockily boasts to his friends that he can get any girl to sleep with him if he pleased. Challenging his claims his friend Hal notices Shaniline Riley across the hall and nods in her direction, "what about her?" Hal smiled cheekily, knowing the girl was pretty but had a reputation for being shy and awkward. At first glance Emmett was reluctant to oblige, but then he thought "I'd only have to sleep with her, not actually have to get to know the oddball." Emmett later found out that Shaniline was going to be harder to get to than he expected. His first couple of attempts are shot down by her simply missing the fact that he was flirting with her. Emmett was forced to spend more time with her to earn her affection. Emmett began to realize that he might actually have to date Shaniline for a while to earn the prize. On their first date, Shaniline was incredibly nervous, she had formed a big crush on Emmett and didn't want to ruin it. At dinner she ended up spilling his drink on his lap. As she backed up her seat and stood to go help him, her head knocked into a large tray of food a waiter passing behind her was carrying. The tray of food split between covering Shaniline's new dress and the waiter's uniform. "You did't even care about me. You just wanted to sleep with me." Tears ran down her face. "No Shaniline, that was just the goal in the beginning.""Is that all I am to you?" She stepped close to his face. "I was a goal!" She looked at the ground, it was so out of character for her to get so upset about something enough to yell. Shaniline took a deep breath before walking quickly past him with her hands in her face."Now you're the dream." He whispered, watching after her. —Emmett and Shaniline break up After they break up, Shaniline seems to have a permanent gray cloud hovering over while Emmett gets worse than ever on the drugs and alcohol. Emmett hardly spends a night in his own bed, finding other girls as distractions. Emmett friends spread their story around the school, and several girls take it upon themselves to call Shaniline rude names like "slut" at any opportunity they are given. Emmett doesn't bother Shaniline or try to talk to her in any sense. He keeps a distance and dreams of her forgiving him, of them being happy together again. Little does he know she's accepted his silent apology. She knows he isn't a bad person, just a stupid one. He drinks his guilt away and she feels it's unfair that he can just numb it away while she feels the raw hurt. Shaniline watches him, but he avoids her eyes. If he doesn't look into her puppy eyes it is easier for him to ignore the urge to smile, to touch her. Friends Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 4425407.jpg Shaniline.jpg Gabriella-wilde-by-trunk-xu-for-vogue-china-j-L-PcPHNq.jpeg 740full-gabriella-wilde.jpg 80d589c4f603411a2715e1152367bf64.jpg 936full-gabriella-wilde.jpg 600full-gabriella-wilde.jpg endless-love-movie-fashion-style-costume-jade-butterfield-gabriella-.jpg|Her face she sees Emmett - Taken by Natasha Shanlaugh.jpg|Laughing at Dillon - Taken by Lucy at the O'Callaghan's pub Gabriella-Wilde-gabriella-wilde-26638832-352-440.jpg Gabriella-wilde-by-trunk-xu-for-vogue-china-j-L-1Q4RAW.jpeg Shan.jpg Riley Shaniline Shaniline Riley Riley Category:Delacour Family